Magic and Fire
by Obnoxious Mouse
Summary: He is Portgas D Ace, but at the same time Harry Potter, apparently. All he wants is to get back home, because who cares about the sake of a country in a different dimension? Not a reincarnation fic, no pairings.
1. Discovering

**And Edited again.**

 **Edited! I added a fair bit to it because I realised that I didn't put enough information in to it. I even added dates! Actual ones for the Harry Potter timeline and _ years later, for the One Piece timeline.**

 **Disclaimer; I own neither One Piece nor Harry Potter.**

 **PAGEBREAK**

 _1980_

James and Lily Potter loved children. Ever since they had gotten married they had hoped to hear that Lily was pregnant. They were heartbroken to later learn from a doctor that Lily was incapable of producing children.

When one of their close friends had put out the idea of adoption, their hearts mended just a little bit. They of course would have a hard time finding a child. There were no orphanages in the wizarding world and if they wanted to have a child who could grow up to wield magic they would have to find a muggle child born with magic.

With hope in their hearts they began their search for a child.

 **PAGEBREAK**

Dadan and the other mountain bandits were in a panic. They were utterly terrified for their lives as of now.

How could so many people, all fit into a fairly small space loose one little child who could barely walk?

Garp was going to kill them. They would be lucky if he let the Marines have them, no, they couldn't imagine what he would do to find that his adoptive grandchild was missing.

 _Later on that day_

Their hearts almost stopped when they got a letter from Garp, delivered courtesy of a mail pigeon. They had been hopping that maybe he wouldn't come for a visit for a while and that they could find Ace before then. But a letter almost always announced that Garp was coming, the only other time that a letter from him hadn't resulted in a visit was a threatening letter shortly after the got stuck with Ace reminding them what would happen if his grandchild was harmed or conveniently _forgotten_ out in the forest.

Relief swept through the masses of panicked bandits when the letter announced that Garp was tied up in a bunch of Marine business that he had to attend to and wouldn't be able to come back for over a year. Something about an extended mission and then being stuck at one of the newer bases to help get it running. They didn't really care though, as long as he was gone long enough for them to find his grandson they were happy.

So now they had a year to find Ace. And really, how hard could it be? Unless he had already been eaten by the numerous animals that lived on the forest. There were a lot of those.

Yes, Garp was definitely going to have their heads on a platter for this.

 **PAGEBREAK**

 _November 1880_

"Look at this one James!" Lily squealed from where she stood leaning over one of the numerous cribs in the nursery.

The little baby had a mop of black hair and the cutest freckles splattered across his chubby baby cheeks. Surprisingly he was a fairly quiet baby. Not silent, but not screaming his head off like some of the others.

James crept closer to the baby and was ecstatic to feel the soft hum of magic radiating off the small baby.

"We'll take him." Lilly said to the nurse who was working at the orphanage.

"Let's name him Harry," James said to his beaming wife. "Hello Harry James Potter, we're your new parents." He said to the baby, his now christened son.

 **PAGEBREAK**

Lilly sat with Harry while James filled out the paperwork for his adoption. Lily was almost in tears when the nurses had told them how he had been found almost a week ago.

Apparently he had been brought in by an elderly women who had found him just sitting in an old, musty alley behind a pub. He had just been sitting there in an overturned garbage can picking at the spilt broken bottles and waste from the bar. He had been a little on the malnourished side but they were both assured that he was fine now and that there wasn't any lasting damage.

They had talked about it before hand and decided that while they wouldn't hide it from him or anyone if asked, they weren't going to call themselves Harry's adoptive parents. He was their child, and would be raised as such. No one needed to know any different.

 **PAGEBREAK**

 _Mid 1881_

The Dark Lord wreaked havoc on the British wizarding world. He was strong, powerful, he believed he could never be beaten. Then one of his followers brought him news of a prophecy. One that could kill him, end his reign of terror once and for all.

He had to find him, this child, born to the parents who defied him, and kill him.

 **PAGEBREAK**

 _October 31st 1881_

Ace watched as the nice people who looked after him were killed. He felt tears well up in his eyes. They had been nice, nicer than those other people that he couldn't remember too much that had taken care of him when he was just a baby. They hadn't been bad really, it's just that these people payed way more attention to him and doted on him. It was a nice feeling.

The other person in the room pointed a stick at him and was talking about killing him. He was using big words that Harry didn't understand, prophecy and such. He did know that he was a bit scared of the man, he wasn't as scary as that giant orange furry animal that almost ate him that one time, but still.

" _Avada Kedavra"_ Hissed the man, a bright green light erupting from the stick.

When the light dissipated both Ace and the Dark Lord were gone.

 **PAGEBREAK**

 _A year and a month after the disappearance of Portgas D Ace_

One day, quite a while after the bandits stopped looking for him, Ace showed up at their front door.

The bandit who had opened the door just about had a heart attack. There was their charge; little Ace, calmly sitting on their doorstep. He looked perfectly fine, no missing limbs, gouged out eyes or even serious wounds. In fact he seemed to be in better health than when he disappeared.

The only thing out of the ordinary was the strange lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead, but even it didn't seem very serious. Though it never seemed to fully fade away, it healed nicely and didn't get infected.

The next day Garp showed up to a mass of bandits . The bandits were never so relieved in their life that Ace had shown up when he did.

 **PAGEBREAK**

 _Ace age Twelve_

Ace and Luffy ran through the massive forest that was their home. After spending the better part of the afternoon in Gray Terminal they were bringing back whatever they had found or stolen to their tree house.

Luffy had the smallest amount of the two of them. But because of his small stature it was still really heavy for him. When the got to their tree house he was happy to drop the heavy sack.

"Careful Lu!" Ace warned from the door.

But his warning was too late and the bag that Luffy dropped banged against the netting holding the three sake cups. It fell off its nail and hit the ground.

Luffy's eyes widened and he and Ace rushed to see if they had broke.

He felt tears in his eyes, threatening to burst out. But he tried his best to hold them in.

Standing back up Ace held in his hand one of the cups, a good quarter of the side broken off.

"I'm sorry!" Luffy gulped out. He hadn't meant to! He just put the bag down and was being careless and…

He swore that steam was rising from Ace. But that wouldn't be possible, unless Ace was made of water. Or fire. That would be so cool if Ace was made of fire, just not as cool as rubber, Luffy thought.

"…" Ace began to say something but at that moment his narcolepsy decided to save Luffy from the momentary beating.

With tears still in his eyes Luffy bent down and picked up the sake cup, maybe he could fix it.

Instead he found an entire cup. He looked at the other two and both were whole and unscathed. Quickly he hung them back up.

Ace has a mystery power, Luffy decided.

 **PAGEBREAK**

 _Fourteen years later ~ set in the summer before the fifth book_

Dumbledore peered through his glasses at the small black hair that he held between his fingers. In his other hand he had his wand, while on his desk opened to a marked page sat an old, thick, leather bound book. The summoning spell had taken quite some time to find and then it had said that you needed DNA to summon the person.

Finally he had found a piece of hair of Harry's. It was stuck to the old invisibility cloak that had just recently fallen into his possession. He remembered seeing pictures of Lily chasing a half invisible Harry around, when he had just learnt to walk. There was a possibility that this was James's hair, in that case nothing would happen, or maybe a rotted corpse might be pulled into his office.

Eh, the risks were worth it if it meant the possibility of bringing Harry back.

For Dumbledore's plans to work he needed Harry Potter; the boy who lived.

Slowly he began the process for the spell.

 **PAGEBREAK**

 _Seventeen years after Ace got back to the One Piece dimension_

The Moby Dick was full of life, currently the crew was seeing what amounted to a beautiful day in the New World. The sun was out, the waters more or less calm and the hordes of Marines and other pirates trying to attack them had finally came to a temporary stand still.

Ace was walking along the deck, whistling happily. It had been around A year and a half since he joined the Whitebeard pirates and only a few month since he had been made the second division commander.

 _Twack._

Scowling, Ace looked at the wall that he just bumped into. Usually he was fairly graceful on board a ship even if it was sailing in a very unpredictable sea. Slowly the room corridor started turning, spinning around as his vision started to fade to black.

The crew didn't pay him much mind either. They glanced his way to make sure he wasn't going to fall into the water and then went back to their work. They had long since gotten used to his narcolepsy and dropping 'dead' at every other meal.

Except that this wasn't his narcolepsy. He knew what it felt like when he was going to have an attack and this wasn't it.

"Something's wrong…" he mumbled to himself as his vision went entirely black.

As Ace blacked out and fell to the ground he reached out trying to steady himself and grasped the closest persons arm.

 **PAGEBREAK**

 **So Ace was about one when he disappeared from OP, because he was raised by mountain bandits who I can't see getting baby formula or proper baby food for him, he was a bit malnourished and small so the orphanage thought that he was younger than he actually was. He stayed with the Potters for around a year until Voldemort attacked because of the prophecy and then Ace disappears along with Voldemort. Ace goes back to the OP world where it's been around a year and a couple months since he disappeared. Garp hasn't visited in all that time and never knows a about Ace disappearing.**

 **Anyway, I need your guy's opinions. Who should come with Ace? I originally wanted Marco to go, because of all the Phoenix joke that I could do when they see Fawkes. But then what would happen to the Moby Dick with out its first division commander there to keep it from falling apart? So I was thinking maybe Thatch, or Izo, maybe Haruta. I would most likely only have one person come along, maybe two and it has to be someone from Whitebeard's crew, so if you have any opinions on who it should be please leave it in a review or PM. I seriously can't decide so I need your guy's help please.**

 **Thanks for reading. If you have any questions PM or review and I'll try my best to answer them.**


	2. Arriving

**Sorry this is a day later than I told a few people. It turned from an estimated one thousand word chapter to this... This is the longest chapter I've ever written for any stories of mine.**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited or followed! This story got quite a good response which made me ecstatic.**

 **And a special thanks to Yuno and Sakura Lisel for their super long reviews and helping me work out the facts. Thank you so much!**

 **Warnings! Ace swearing a bunch. A bit OOC Ace because he doesn't just light the entire wizarding population on fire and instead lets them talk. Thus lots and lots of talking and explaining things. Dumbledore is OOC, I'm still not sure what I want to do with him just yet.**

 **Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter or One Piece, their respectable creators own them.**

 **PAGEBREAK**

Thatch was walking down the halls of the Moby Dick, tuning out a pissed Izo as he gave him a dressing down for his latest prank.

Honestly! He hadn't meant for Izo's shampoo to get replaced with bleach, just a bunch of other people's, mostly ones who wouldn't rip him a new one when their hair turned bleach blond and might be a bit dry. So now he had to listen to Izo's lecture about responsibility, and that he was an adult and couldn't act like a ten year old for his entire life. Also that he was a Whitebeard pirate and commander to boot, so stop acting like a kid!

Some people mistook Izo for a girl because of the way he dressed, but what Thatch thought that what made Izo seem so much more like a girl was how he would scold and bitch at people. Not that he would ever admit that, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, and Izo could definitely channel his inner woman.

"Thatch! Are you even listening to me?"

"Huh?" He looked up at the pissed of cross dresser. He had been ignoring him just a bit too much, he tried to remember what he had been saying. That effort was soon distracted from when Ace ran face first into a wall.

Narcolepsy strikes again, he decided as Ace began to wobble around dizzily. Smiling, he pulled out a black permanent marker from his pocket that he kept just for moments like this.

"Hold that thought Izo, I'll be back in a sec."

Izo huffed when he saw the marker in his hand. "He's going to kill you when he wakes up."

Thatch chuckled, watching as Ace swayed on his feet. He was surprised about that he hadn't dropped like a rock right away, usually that was what happened.

"Call it negative reinforcement." He was starting to get impatient. Just go to sleep already!

He then heard Ace mumble under his breath, "Something's wrong…"

That had him worried. "You okay Ace?" He asked hesitantly.

Izo put his hand on Thatch's shoulder. "You don't think he's seriously sick or something? Do you?" Izo asked, all pretence of scolding Thatch was gone, now replaced with worry for their friend.

Then Ace collapsed, reaching out instinctively to try and steady himself on Thatch's outstretched arm.

Then the strangest thing happened, Thatch blacked out too.

 **PAGEBREAK**

Ace rubbed his head, he was used to waking up in weird, uncomfortable places but this was one of the more uncomfortable ones, it felt like he was asleep on concrete, not the smooth, worn wood of the Moby Dick's floor.

"Ah, my boy, you're awake!" He heard a voice say, maybe a bit to cheerfully.

Sitting up and massaging his face, as his nose and cheek bones ached; he must have face planted onto the floor when he fell asleep. He was trying to place the voice that was talking to him, it must have been a new recruit or something because he didn't recognize the voice.

Before he could see the person who spoke though, he noticed the crumpled forms of Thatch and Izo, both unconscious next to him.

All the dreariness suddenly dissipated and he bolted on to his feet, hand aflame and poised ready to attack.

"Who the hell are you and where the hell am I?" He snarled at the man in front of him. The elderly man in front of him appeared to be the epitome of non-threatening though. Still, Ace had learnt not to judge people by their appearances, especially in the Grand Line.

"Harry my boy! No need for you to get angry." The man exclaimed, laughing lightly. He didn't seem to make a single threatening move, so Ace released his 'kill the threat' mindset and adjusted to 'horribly maim, maybe just incapacitate' mindset of attacking.

Ace narrowed his eyes and glared at the man. "I have no idea who Harry is." He stated in his best 'don't fuck with me' voice.

"Now where the fuck am I, how did I fucking get here and what the fuck happened to my friends." He snarled angrily.

"You are at Hogwarts, I summoned you here. Everyone has been looking for you for quite some time, my boy." The man answered, still all smiles and non-threatening.

Though he didn't know why he was being called Harry or what the man meant by summoning him, he knew what the man meant by everyone looking for him. Whoever this person was; while he didn't look like a marine, he knew who Ace was.

Ace snarled at him even more, which made the old geezer laugh.

"There is no need to be alarmed. We do not want to hurt you, and you're not in trouble." He paused for a moment and laughed again. "In fact Harry, you're a hero."

Wait what? Ace decided that this man was either batshit insane or had the wrong person. Or both. Most people would be ready to fillet him just for his blood. Some people said who the hell cares but no one, repeat, absolutely no one had ever said it was a _good_ thing.

"Hey Ace," said a voice that he recognized to be Thatch's, from behind him. "Who's the old dude?"

Still remaining alert, Ace spared a glance at his two nakama to make sure that they were okay. Thatch was already awake and standing up, surveying the situation and ready to give Ace any back up that he needed, though was quite a bit more relaxed looking than Ace. He wasn't sure if it was because he hid it better or was a more trusting person than Ace.

Izo was just waking up and while still drowsy, he had his hands poised ready to draw his guns if anything went wrong.

Though if he meant to straight out attack them this old guy must be pretty stupid to take on three commanders, or it was just adding onto the reasons as to why this man was probably crazy.

"Don't know, Thatch." Ace replied. "I just woke up and I was here, last thing I remember is feeling really weird on the Moby Dick and then blacking out."

"Do you think that the old dude—" Thatch began.

"Sorry for not introducing myself!" The man proclaimed. "My name is Professor Dumbledore, headmaster at the Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry."

All three people looked at him, blinking owlishly. "That's cool…" Thatch said dismissively, not meaning it at all.

"Any way, do you think the old guy has some type of portal Devil Fruit and decided to portal us here?" Thatch asked.

Izo looked at him skeptically. "And why, tell me, would he want us?"

Thatch opened his mouth and then closed it, looking like a fish. He seemed to consider what Izo said for a moment. "Ah hah!" He shouted, "Our bounties." Thatch looked pretty smug for figuring out what he decided was the reason for them being abducted from their home.

Ace decided to help Thatch off his high horse. "Then wouldn't he have tied you guys up and put Sea Stone cuffs on me? Or at least taken away our weapons."

Thatch opened his mouth to retaliate, forgetting the proclaimed headmaster as they started arguing.

Izo watched as his two nakama bickered back and forth. He wondered why he even put up with them. Sighing he leaned against the wall, watching the old man; Dumbledore as he introduced himself, like a hawk making sure he didn't attack Izo's two bickering brothers while they were distracted.

 **PAGEBREAK**

Dumbledore stared at them, waiting patiently for them to remember that he was here. He found that they're conversation, while extremely weird and confusing was enlightening and told a lot about the people that appeared before him. Harry; he was positive that it was him because he looked just like he did in the baby photos that Lily and James had sent to everyone at Christmas the year before they died, looked to a distrustful person. While the women in the Asian garb seemed to be the sensible one and the man with the pompadour hair wasn't the serious type.

After he became completely confused by their conversation, though still took note on things that they said for future reference, and decided he had nothing left to learn, he cleared his throat.

The two who were arguing back and forth jumped at this. Harry, or as he seemed to be called; Ace, poised to attack with a flame in his hand. Dumbledore decided he would have to ask about that later. First he had to calm these people's nerves and assure them that they were safe.

"If you would settle down for a moment, I will explain why you are here." He said gently while still executing a commanding tone.

Ace narrowed his eyes at Dumbledore. "Alright then, get on with it."

"Would you or your friends like a seat Harry?" He asked, they would most likely be here for a while and standing all the time was not good for his old bones.

Ace looked at Izo and Thatch, silently conversing with looks. "No thank you, we'll stand." Ace answered for them all. He decided that it would be better to be somewhat polite to this man. He hadn't displayed any hostility besides bringing them here without their permission.

Dumbledore sat in a comfy armchair that he summoned. When he did this Thatch whispered under his breath accusingly. "See, portal devil fruit."

"Now Harry—" he began.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Asked Ace.

"Because that's your name." Dumbledore answered.

"Yeah, No." He curtly replied. "My name is Portgas D Ace, it always has and always will be." He didn't think that he needed to mention he was technically Gol D Ace, no one needed to know that.

"Well, that is the name that your adoptive parents gave you and what the entire population of Britain knows you as."

"What, what?" Ace spluttered. Adoptive parents? He was pretty sure the only person who 'adopted' him was Garp. And that was adopted with air quotes because he doubted Garp actually did the paperwork, he'll Ace didn't even have a birth certificate.

"Ace, what the hell's he talking about?" Thatch asked. Ace had given him a semi-detailed account of his childhood a while back and hadn't mentioned anyone adopting him besides Garp and that didn't really count seeing as that wasn't official or anything.

"Like I know." Ace snapped back. "The names Portgas D Ace, old man, that's the name my parents gave me. I've never been adopted and have been living with the people who raised me since I was born, before I left the island a couple of years ago. You clearly have me mistaken for someone else." He didn't feel the need to say that he was raised by bandits, lived in the forest for most of his life nor that he had disappeared quite regularly ever since he could walk. The bandits had gotten used to it pretty quick and only worried if he didn't show up for meals. He wasn't going to give the man any reason to think he was someone else because if they stayed convinced he was this Harry person, he had a feeling he'd end up having to fix some problem of theirs.

"I am quite sure that you are Harry. I understand that you were born and raised for most of your life with the name Ace, though." Dumbledore decided to give in on the name thing without protest, mostly to avoid even more aggression from the young man. "But you are the adoptive child of Lily and James Potter. I made sure upon your arrival, and your magical signature matches the one registered by the Potters when they adopted you. So that means that officially you are Harry James Potter here, it is what everyone knows you as. I had tried to get a blood sample to compare to the one on file to double check, but the needle suddenly caught fire and melted."

Izo and Thatch, as they were standing directly beside Ace, could feel waves of heat rolling off Ace, something that happened when he got really angry or pissed.

Izo decided to keep the conversation going so that they could get out of here faster. "What do you mean by magical, sir?"

"People born with the ability to do magic, oh course. You're a wizard H— I mean Ace."

"Magic isn't real." Chorused all three of them. Sometimes Devil Fruits and Haki was thought to be magic, but actual magic wasn't anything other than tricks and sleight of hand. Although Vista was quite good at that type of magic…

"I assure you it is. But you three seem quite sceptical so would you like me to demonstrate?"

"Suuure," Ace stretched, actually sounding a bit interested.. "But do anything threatening and your a pile of ash." He amended quickly.

They watched skeptically as the man pulled out a stick; really it wasn't even a stick, it was better described as a twig. He spoke quietly a few words that they didn't catch and flicked the stick. A trail of sparks erupted from it and then the lamp that he was aiming at twisted and contorted until a large, black bird sat there on the ground. It ruffled its feathers and gave a small caw.

Needless to say they all sat there looking like fishes.

"H-how did you do that!" Exclaimed Thatch, most likely already plotting what he could do with an ability like that.

"That my boy was magic."

Dumbledore seemed to consider for a moment before speaking again. "As I was saying your adoptive parents—"

"Not my parents." Snapped Ace, getting overly fed up with these accusations. He didn't believe a word of him being adopted by some random couple.

Thatch, who had wandered off from the conversation, instead began to explore the room that they were in. "The might actually have been Ace." He piped up from the desk in the room, holding a book in his hand while studying it carefully.

"How to you recon that?" Izo asked, before Ace could blow up at him.

"Look!" Thatch exclaimed, shoving the leather bound book into Aces face. Izo leaned over Ace's shoulder to see what it was.

The gold, decorative letters on the front read, 'Baby Album' which caused Ace to stifle a groan. If this was what he thought it was going to be, he was going to want to crawl under a chair and hide for the next century. Although he wasn't sure what he was worried about because there was no way that some random old dude could get his hands on non existent pictures from his childhood.

So here it goes, he thought, taking a deep breath.

He opened the book and there, centered on the first page was Ace as a young child.

He was asleep and wrapped in a baby blue blanket, in the arms of a smiling red haired women. The writing 'Car Ride Home' was scrawled under the photo in unfamiliar handwriting. He turned the the page and immediately his face turned scarlet. The he was; or a carbon copy of him, standing in sudsy water, stark naked holding a rubber duck.

"Blackmail!" Shouted Thatch greedily as he ripped the book from Aces grip.

"Oh man, these are gold." He muttered as he flipped through the pages, marking the best ones with a finger. "Look at these Izo. We could sell these on the Moby Dick and become rich from it. Or better yet, to the Marines! I'm sure Garp would love to see documentation of his cute little baby grandchild."

He showed one of them to Izo. "Let's get this one put on his bounty poster!"

With steam rising of him, Ace angrily snatched the book and looked at the photos that Thatch had marked. All of them were him and all embarrassing. Him in an ugly Christmas sweater, him with his face covered in peanut butter and jam with a piece of bread on his head. Him running around without any pants on and underwear on his head. While none of the pictures had him smiling like most babies; he still had his scowl that he wore throughout his childhood on, it looked like was an air of happiness coming from him.

"Oh god. Kill me now." He groaned. He made to toast the entire album but Izo hit him with a Haki infused fist before he could.

"What the hell?" He asked.

Izo ignored him and placed the book back in the drawer that it came from. He also slapped Thatch's hand away from where it was trying to steal a few of the photos. Stating that those weren't his property so he couldn't damage or _take_ them. That last part was directed at Thatch.

Dumbledore gave them a confident smile, almost a smirk. They recognized Ace in those photos, proof that Ace was adopted by Lily and James.

"Anyway, Lily and James adopted Ace from an orphanage where they had found him lying on the street in a pile of trash the week before."

So maybe they were in the Goa Kingdom right now? Ace thought. It made a bit of sense except for the people adopting him part, no one wanted a child that wasn't of a noble line. "Where are we right now?" He asked, hoping to clarify his hypothesis.

"You are in Scotland right now." Answered Dumbledore, when he saw the look of confusion on their faces he tried again. "In the United Kingdom." Still blank stares. "Europe, by the Atlantic Ocean."

"Europe…" Trailed Ace. He tried to bring up a mental map of the grand line and the surrounding Blues to place were that was. "Umm, Thatch? Izo? You got anything?"

"No, I've never heard of Europe or Scotland before." Answered Izo, he turned to Dumbledore. "Are we in the Grand Line or the surrounding Blues? You know North, South, East or West Blue?" He asked.

"I am not sure where the Grand Line is, I've never heard of it before, nor those seas." Dumbledore answered, not sure if he was liking what he was hearing. After thinking a moment he pulled out his wand and summoned a map of the world. Laying it down he pointed to the U.K with his wand. "This is where we are now."

Ace and Izo traded looks of confusion, while Thatch sat there with a horrified look on his face.

"This is just a local map, right?" He ventured hopefully.

Dumbledore shook his head. "No this is a world map."

"Ace you broke the universes!" Thatch fake sobbed, while clutching Aces arm and shaking him violently. "Do you realize where we are? And it's all your fault!"

"Where are we then Thatch?" Ace deadpanned, not at all following Thatch's logic.

Dramatically Thatch threw his hands in the air. "This. Is. All. A. Parallel. Universe! And we're stuck here and it's all your fault!"

After spending quite some time with him, both Ace and Izo were used to his antics and didn't think anything of it, just ignoring their crazy brother, that was until the old man piped up.

"That is quite plausible."

What?! Ace thought, mentally spluttering about any of Thatch's crazy theories being right.

"I, nor any of my colleagues have ever heard of this 'Grand Line' nor the 'Blues'. Also before I finally managed to unearth the spell that I used to bring you all here I tried quite a few different ones. None of which worked. But the last one I tried said that it could potentially mess up time and space with the use of it, if you were in an entirely different plane of existence that would be the only summoning spell that could work. None of you recognize any of our continents and we none of yours so obviously you all came from a different place than here. Somehow H— I mean Ace was able to come here as a baby and then cross back over to his home dimension, most likely from the amount of magic that was put into the killing curse. Then when I summoned Ace you two must have been pulled in by being in contact with Ace when he was pulled through."

Izo and Thatch were horrified that if it wasn't for Thatch's meddling and attempt to draw on Ace's face every time he fell asleep Ace would have been here all alone.

'My poor baby brother!' Thought Izo.

"Okay then, now that that's figured out. Send us back." A moment's pause as he remembered his lessons. "Please?"

"That unfortunately will take some time as the spell doesn't include a reversal. It wasn't really meant for that purpose." He continued on enthusiastically. "So while you're here, you should stay here and attend Hogwarts! You have a large amount of magical power and need to learn to control it. Also, there is the matter of Voldemort. But that can wait until you're settled."

Thatch grinned. "Cool, extended vacation for an indefinite amount of time. I can deal with that!" He said happily.

Everything on the Moby Dick had been calm for the last while and was projected to stay like that for the foreseeable future. And they still had Whitebeard and Marco along with twelve other commanders if anything went wrong. Besides, Thatch decided, he deserved a break from cooking for the massive population that occupied the Moby Dick and the rest of the chefs needed experience being in charge if anything ever happened to him. And it was a good time to let his whole 'bleach a bunch of scary pirate's hair as a prank' thing blow over.

Ace, on the other hand, wasn't to sure about this. He wouldn't admit it out loud but those people; Lily and James Potter, looked familiar. He was never accepting them as his adoptive parents or whatever, more like babysitters that kept him for a bit longer than normal and then got attached to him. He just had bad feelings about this man.

"They're not around right? Because if they are, I don't want to see them." He said quickly, meaning every word of it. He wouldn't acknowledge his biological father as his father, so why some random person from a different universe. Oyaji was his only parental figure.

"Oh, right. I never did finish my tale. After adopting you, Lily and James Potter raised you for around a year, before they were killed by a Dark wizard named Voldemort. Though most people do not speak his name, it is taboo, he is mostly referred to as You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The Potter's introduced you as their child, so word got to Voldemort that you were their child born to them and due to reasons that I will explain later as it is quite late he tried to kill you."

"Doesn't _that_ sound familiar." Muttered Ace, thinking about the manhunt that went on before his birth for his 'father's' child.

Izo gave Ace a questioning look upon that comment, but didn't pry.

"So, it is getting late. Shall I have someone show you to your rooms?

"We're staying in the school?" Ace asked. Still not happy with any of this, he was certain that the old man was leaving out a bunch of key info and had danced around why they were here. Nothing came free in life and everyone tried to take advantage of others so he knew that Dumbledore expected something of him, especially if he was actually this Harry Potter kid.

"Yes, It's a boarding school, though I feel that you will not want to bunk in the student dorms even if they are empty right now, so I have a room for you and Mr…" he trailed off while looking at Thatch.

"Thatch"

"Yes you and Mr Thatch can share a room and I'll find another room for miss…"

Thatch snorted with laughter. A gleeful look came across his face, while a shadow of doom seemed to spread across Izo.

"I am a man!" He snapped. "Not a women."

Thatch and Ace watched as Dumbledore tuned a bit red and fidgeted under the murdering glare of the Commander, who at the moment looked like a pissed off demon from hell.

 **PAGEBREAK**

After a bunch of apologies and sorting out where they would be staying they were ready to leave.

They had just reached to door to exit the Headmaster's office; being escorted by a house elf, when they heard an earsplitting caw. They watched as a medium sized red and gold bird glided in through the window and landed on the Headmaster's shoulder.

He saw them staring and gave them a smile. "This is my familiar, Fawkes. He's a phoenix."

Knowing what would come next Izo groaned.

Thatch and Ace, on the other hand were grinning madly at each other.

"You know," began Thatch. "Give it some blue paint, shave part of its head and—"

"It's Marco!" Finished Ace.

They erupted into gales of laughter while Izo just face palmed.

 **PAGEBREAK**

 **EXTRA**

 **( A long time later [like end of this story later] in a galaxy far far away! Garp gets a letter.)**

"Vice admiral Garp!"

Garp was currently sitting at his desk, begrudgingly filling out mission and casualty reports. He wasn't making that good of time and his blood alcohol level was higher than it should be so he welcomed the interruption to his work gladly.

A newer Marine recruit stepped into the office and handed a letter to Garp. He waited, posture stiff and alert until Garp waved him away.

He opened the envelope and unfolded the note that was in it.

 _Yo,_

 _So I can't say I've ever wrote a letter to a Marine that didn't consist of death threats. So to continue that trend of mine; Die Marine pigs! Okay I got that out of my system._

 _Anyway, you probably don't know this, but recently your grandson Ace and I along with another of our crew mates, went on a bit of a vacation/trip._

 _So as it turns out there was apparently a couple who took care of Ace for around a year when he somehow wandered away from the group of bandits(?) (I think Ace said he grew up with a group of mountain bandits) that were taking care of him as a kid. So anyway, they were big picture takers and I managed to acquire a few and included copies with this letter._

 _Just thought you would like them as a keepsake and Izo may or may not be holding a gun to my head because he bet against Vista that I would actually send you the photos as opposed to me being all talk._

 _Your friendly neighbourhood Whitebeard pirate._

 _Thatch._

 _P.S. Remember this favour if I ever happen to be getting arrested by you, just saying._

Reaching into the envelope, Garp pulled out a number of photos on copy paper, all consisted of very cute baby Aces.

An endearing grin spread onto Garp's face. "Sengoku! Sengoku! Come look at these pictures of my cute baby Grandchild!"

 **PAGEBREAK**

 **Thanks for reading and hope you guys liked this chapter. It's not that funny or eventful, but the next chapter will be because they'll be going to Diagon Alley and then stealing shit. Also the cooperativeness that was in this chapter disappears when Dumbledore springs the whole 'Prophecy' thing on Ace.**

 **Thatch knows about Ace being Rogers son, but Izo does not. Not that he would care, but Ace is all self conscious and a worry wort so he only told Whitebeard and eventually Thatch and Marco.**

 **Did you all like the Extra? If so I'll put more in later chapters.**

 **As I seem to be an indecisive author so I have another question for you guys. How do you want Dumbledore to be? Dumbledore being a manipulative old dude with good intentions. Manipulative asshole with self gain in mind. Or a Saint that truly believes 'Harry' is the only person able to defeat Voldy. I'm kinda leaning towards manipulative old dude with good intentions and want to know what you all think.**

 **Review if you feel like it!**


	3. Shopping

**Sorry for the long wait. I can't write during the summer, I'm to busy and then school started and I was even busy with all the academics, but I'm back.**

 **In quite a few reviews you said that Ace and co. where taking this quite well, and should have noticed the gaps in Dumbledore's explanations. He purposely left out the Prophecy thing and that Voldemort was alive. So repercussions and confrontations in this chapter. And thievery as that was promised.**

 ***Note* I changed a couple of things from last chapter, nothing big, just some grammar errors, making the speech sound a bit more fluid, and I changed the line where Dumbledore says that Thatch and Izo could possibly learn magic too. It refused to fit into my plot so I took it out, they'll still stick around and be in the plot, just not learning magic. The horrors of making things up as you go, heh heh.**

 **Disclaimer, I don't own either of them.**

 **PAGEBREAK**

"So Ace…" Thatch began when they were finally alone.

After clearing up the matter about Izo's gender, a larger room with three beds was found. A small, gray skinned creature with large floppy ears and dressed in rags had lead them here. It had been quite a walk through twisting passages and moving stair cases that finally lead them to their room. The door of the room was actually a painting of a sea landscape that swung open when they said the password.

"Please don't bombard me with questions. I had no idea about any of that stuff." He sighed while managing his head. "For all I know this could be a complete sham."

Izo spoke up. "I don't like that old guy. He seems decent enough to not murder us in our sleep, but…"

"Yeah." Ace agreed. "I left it alone because he seemed so stubborn and I thought that it wasn't best to upset our only contact in wherever we are, but he left out a ton of things and deflected some of the questions."

"Right, like the fact that he called you a hero!" Exclaimed Thatch. "That's rich. Our little baby badass pirate brother a Hero!" Thatch teased.

"Would you like to be lit on fire?" Ace threatened darkly.

Izo sighed while Thatch answered back with a triumphant grin. "Ha, you forgot about Haki."

"Please just go to sleep without murdering the other, you two. We can deal with unhonest old men in the morning."

Turning of the lights they went to sleep.

"Hey Thatch, Izo?"

"Yes Ace."

"Thanks for being here, I'm not sure what I would have did if I was here by myself."

He heard a chuckle. "It's not like we had much choice in the matter."

"Oh, right. Sorry about that."

While no one could see it Izo was smiling. "Even if we had a choice it's not like we would leave our brother stranded, far from home alone."

"Thanks."

 **PAGEBREAK**

Thatch awoke to a small explosion.

Not that that was anything abnormal. Residents of the Moby Dick were used to getting awoken by cannons firing and battles breaking out. It was just part of everyday life.

Though, Thatch noted, this explosion had Ace written all over it.

Gah! It was too early for things like this!

Rolling over, Thatch went back to sleep, fully confident that Ace could handle whatever was thrown his way. And Izo was with him, as neither of the other two beds that occupied their shared room had either person in them.

 **PAGEBREAK**

"SCHOOL! What do you mean I have to go to school!" Ace yelled, flames flickering across his shoulders.

"My dear boy, please calm down. I said last night that you should attend Hogwarts, you did not seem to mind it last night. If magic is not trained it can be dangerous." Dumbledore answered, trying to keep the calm.

Ace glared at the wizard. "Fuck you! I was tired and completely off my game. And I didn't think you meant having to go to classes, I kinda had the whole tutor or just through a book at me and have me learn through trial and error. I am not sitting in a classroom all day, especially with kids who are younger than me and annoying sounding." He stated. "Besides, I never actually agreed to go so. You. Can't. Make. Me."

"You really need schooling for your magic. Just think of the possibilities it would open up for you if you learnt it. I believe that your home world is not the safest place to be. With magic you could keep yourself and your friends safer."

Fuck you old man, thought Ace, you just had to play on my nice side. If I didn't have an entire division and friends to look out for, I think I would have sooo roasted you by now.

He glared at the Headmaster, willing him to set on fire with his eyes. Given his devil fruit it was probably possible if he actually made an effort.

Though murdering your only known hope home was not the best idea in the world. If a better, more willing person came up who would be able to send them home, then maybe the murder plan could be put into effect.

Begrudgingly he huffed out a "Fine."

When the headmaster's face broke out into a triumphant smile, he scowled at the man again, almost growling at him.

"I wasn't finished. I'll go for one day. If I don't like it I don't have to go."

"Great!" Dumbledore was already going through ways to get the boy to stay in school. It would be better for everyone, and the prophecy, if the boy became proficient in magic. "So now, you'll have to get your supplies."

Quickly he pulled out a parchment from his desk that had everything written on it, plus a few extra things that he should have already had.

Ace gave him a look that said he was too confident in his ability to manipulate and get people to do whatever he wanted.

He was just lucky the Whitebeard pirates had been cooperative so far.

"Now let me go get one of the teachers to take you to Diagon Alley. While you're gone, I'll be speaking to your friends. I am quite curious about this world that you come from."

"What!" Screeched Izo, who had for the most part been quiet through the entire conversation. "Nuhuh. You aren't separating us, and I am definitely not letting some random stranger go off to a strange place with our baby brother."

Ace appreciated Izo sticking up for him but didn't want to come off as appearing weak in front of this old coot. "I would be fine Izo."

Izo turned to him. "Of course you would be, but do you know how many creeps and phedophiles there are out there? And then we have you with your cute, squishy face. You're like a magnet for those unwanted people." While saying this Izo had grabbed ahold of Aces cheek, most likely in an attempt to prove how adorable and squishy he was, by pulling his check. Only thing was, he wasn't Luffy so it didn't stretch, instead it just hurt and was embarrassing.

With a huff Ace slapped Izo's hand away and got up, taking the parchment from the Headmaster while glaring at him. "Both Izo and Thatch are going too."

Dumbledore immediately started to protest the idea, listing many reasons as to why Ace should go alone and that Izo and Thatch were better off at Hogwarts.

Let it not be said that Ace wasn't stubborn. He had, after all, grown up with Luffy who wouldn't let anything go easily and without a fight, so he had lots of practise holding firm in his arguments.

Eventually it was decided that all three pirates would be accompanied by a teacher to Diagon Alley later that morning.

 **PAGEBREAK**

Needless to say, Snape was not happy when Dumbledore informed, actually it was ordered, him to accompany the Potter brat and his companions to Diagon Alley. As far as he could tell, though he had only caught glimpses of the castles _guests,_ they were all adults and seemed perfectly capable of taking care of themselves. Though the headmaster had said that they knew nothing about the magical world, so most likely he was in for a very unpleasant evening of having his companions gawk at every single thing that was the least bit magical.

Not to mention that the one was Lily and James's child, though it had came to light that it was adopted. Still, even adopted children are influenced by their parents and being with James for such detrimental stages of development could not do anything good for the child's personality. This child was going to be an arrogant, 'the world revolves around me' prick just like his father.

He had had a very long conversation with Albus about the Potter brat and his two companions, whereas Albus was fully accepting and believed in the idea that they were from another world, Snape was sceptical at the least. The one who looked like a girl was obviously from an oriental descent and wore traditional Japanese clothing. If they were from an entirely separate plane of existence they wouldn't have access to that type of clothing.

But what Albus said, went. So after sighing heavily he headed to outside the Headmaster's office where he would floo into Diagon Alley.

 **PAGEBREAK**

In a flash, and a cloud of smoke, the group consisting of Thatch, Izo, Ace and their escort; Snape, landed in the Leaky Caldron where they stepped out of the fireplace as they appeared one by one. Their immediate request to ditch buying the supplies that they would supposedly need for a school that they all had no intentions of going to, and get sloshed was vetoed by Professor grumpy pants.

They had talked about that after Ace's outburst in the Headmaster's office. After making sure that Ace knew that spontaneous internal human combustion wasn't an option; mostly because it only worked for one of them, they actually had to deal with these Wizards. When he had found out, Thatch was glad that they got to go with Ace to this 'Diagon Alley' and go shopping, though after thinking for a bit they came across another obstacle.

They realised that they had no money. Not that that bothered them because of their long lives of piracy and theft, but they felt that the wizards seemed like law abiding people and couldn't sleep well at night with them stealing everything. Not that they wouldn't be steals any interesting things that they put their hands on anyway. But purchasing something always made getting out of the door with millions of Bellies of items tucked away easier. Thus they decided to call on Thatch's uncanny ability to pickpocket, they already had the greasy haired professors wallet, which they just about fully emptied and then put back in his robe pocket without being noticed.

Anyway, back to the whole school thing. After many lengthy theories as to why the Wizards needed the newly dubbed Ace the Hero. That they needed him to usurp a monarchy, build the world's largest pizza and then eat it in under ten minutes, redecorate the entire school into whatever the current century was because there was no way _that_ was the current style, the list just kept going on. So they're current plan was to be so much of a bother that they had to send them home as fast as they could just to hold on to their sanity. Thatch was the brilliant mastermind behind this plan, one which Ace had quickly agreed to and after a bit of consideration and then going "what the hell!" Izo was behind too.

So after walking out of the bar, Thatch was still pouting about not being able to try what was called Fire Whiskey, his argument was that as any self respecting 'fire man' Ace had to try anything that had fire in its name, and as his friend Thatch would try some too.

Heading out the back exit they found that they had ended up in an alley. An actual alley.

Ace voiced his concerns. "So, umm, I know that the Dumbledore person said that we were going to Diagon _Alley_ , but he didn't actually mean a normal, mundane, not a single shop here alley, did he?" He asked innocently.

He grinned triumphantly when he heard an exasperated sigh come from Snape, though he was actually genuinely confused. Not that he would actually say that though.

Then Snape pulled out his wand; they would have to remember not to call them twigs or sticks, and tapped it in a pattern onto the brick wall. It was with just a bit of awe that the three pirates watched the bricks shimmer and rearrange until it formed an archway that lead to a very busy street full of people in brightly coloured robes.

At this sight, Ace felt Izo; the self proclaimed fashion expert of the crew, wilting in horror beside him. Fumbling for the list that was given to him, Ace noted that it called for black plain school robes, along with a pointed hat, a cloak and gloves; dragon hide sounded interesting although not as interesting as meeting the live dragon itself. He tapped Izo on the shoulder to show him the list of supplies, and watched bemusedly as Izo's face took on an interesting expression.

"No one under my watch, is going to wear any of these monstrosities." He hissed. "They are even worse than that clutter filled clothing that you call an outfit."

'That hurts!' Thought Ace.

Their conversation was interrupted by Snape turning to them.

"First stop will be Gringotts, now follow me, don't gawk and don't get lost." With that Snape turned in a flurry of black robes.

"What's Gringotts?" Thatch inquired.

Snape turned and sneered at them. "It is the wizarding bank, now quit asking useless questions and follow me." Snape really wanted to get this all over with as quick as he could.

"Soooo," Ace stretched, "We are going to a bank, with money in it, and legally, _legally_ withdrawing some."

"Yes." Answered Snape curtly, not seeing the expressions of the group of pirates.

What was the fun in that? Ace pouted. Not that he was going to use most of the money that they would take out. Better to save it for those hawk eyed shopkeepers, or the nice, friendly ones who you felt bad about stealing from. Oh wait, never mind. They were pirates and didn't care about that. How could Ace forget that?

 **PAGEBREAK**

Surprisingly to Snape, the group of awkward looking men, did not gawk at every single wizarding thing. They had a couple moments where they berated something, like the robes, the brooms or the pointed hats that lots of Wizards and witches were wearing, but never did they seem off their game or gobsmacked when something shrunk or levitated, or some product that broke the laws of the muggles 'physics' was seen.

It perplexed the potions master quite a bit, and strengthened the possibility of coming from another world' just a bit more in his mind.

After just about having the group wander off on their own down Knockturn Alley, Snape took it to himself to walk behind the strange group.

After a bit of wandering he managed a glance at the backs of the three people. Potter, for some odd reason was walking around without a shirt on, which while highly inappropriate, wouldn't be much of a big deal. Except that on his back, centered and larger than life, was a fully blocked in tattoo of a grinning skull and vertical and horizontal crossbones, along with a crescent shape placed over the bottom half of the skull. It looked to be a logo of some sort but he couldn't place it at all, even if it was a muggle one, he knew enough about their culture to recognize a more prominent logo, not that he could tell you what it represented if he did recognize it. This was also a creepy image and saw a couple Wizards giving it a second glance, it did look a bit like the dark mark with the skull part of it, though was missing the snake.

Either way, to avoid loads of unwanted questions, Snape drew his wand and whispered a spell, watching as the tattoo faded and then disappeared. The spell temporarily hiding it.

As he was finishing he noticed that they were almost to the entrance to Gringotts.

"Turn here." He instructed.

 **PAGEBREAK**

They just have to taunt us, thought Ace.

After reading the very entertaining and provocative warning on the gate, really it was more of a challenge than warning, they went inside the massive building.

Luckily it seemed that they had come at an off time for both the bank, and the Alley as a whole as they didn't have to wait in line. Snape just walked through to one of the open counters where a short, angry looking little person with large ears and nose sat on a high stool.

"I would like to make a withdrawal from the Potter account." Snape stated.

At the mention of Potter, the goblin raised an eyebrow. "Key please, and proof of relation."

Ace thus found himself being dragged forward by Snape and deposited in front of the goblin.

"Name?"

Ace knew what he was supposed to say, but he sure as hell wasn't going to. "Portgas D Ace."

Ace smiled as Snape pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "This is Harry Potter."

Emotionlessly the goblin bent down and picked up a needle. "Blood please, then Mr. Potter."

"No."

"Just do it."

Ace smirked at the black haired man. "What's in it for me?"

"If you cooperate I will not leave you and your friends stranded on the streets without a guide." Snape stared at him, clearly expecting him to back down.

"Cool, done!" Ace exclaimed.

"Then give him your hand."

"Nope, I'm not cooperating so then you'll leave us alone. You clearly don't want to be here and we don't either."

Snape was busy trying to convince himself that he must not kill students to notice the exasperated look the goblin was giving the group.

"Your hand Mr. Potter." The goblin demanded in a flat tone.

Just wanting to get out of there, he still had lesson plans to draw up, Snape gave in. "Cooperate how, and I will leave you and your companions to your own devices after we get to your vault."

"Fine." Ace agreed, sticking his hand out for the goblin to grab. After a second the goblin leaped back with a slight yelp. The needle in his hand now had a slight droop to it and Ace's finger held a flickering flame in it.

Ace had the decency to look sheepish. "Heheh, sorry. Reflexes, you know?" He hadn't meant to burn the goblin, or melt the needle tip.

Focussing on not doing that, the goblin tentatively reached forward to try again. This time he was successful and drew blood.

After a few moment the goblin came back saying that Ace was indeed Harry Potter, a fact which Ace jumped at. "How could you know that? The Dumbledore person said that Harry Potter was adopted! Even if I was him, I wouldn't have the same blood or anything as the Potters."

The goblin responded in an annoyed tone that when they adopted him they registered his magical signature and blood with the magical records as their son so it would appear as this. Then before anyone else could ask anymore questions they were whisked down a hallway and into an old looking cart, which then proceeded to go down very old, rickety tracks until it stopped in front of a door to the vault.

They noticed that Snape was a bit shaky after the ride. It didn't affect them though, hell, it wasn't even half as bad as some of the waves that they encountered in the New World, and it had the added bonus of not being surrounded by water if Ace decided to 'accidentally' fall off.

Not that Ace would try that here when he couldn't even see the bottom.

"Key." Demanded the goblin while holding out his hand.

After handing him the key the goblin did some type of magic thing; they weren't really paying attention because they could make out some bright, almost flame like lights dancing around the corner.

Ace; with his pyromaniac tendencies, went to approach the source of the flames; he really _really_ hoped it was a dragon. Though how they would get it down here was a mother question.

"Careful Potter." Warned the Goblin. "Go down there and you'll never came back. And the dragon will be the least of your worries if you encounter the hexes and curses put in for extra security."

With that remark Ace pouted. All he wanted to do was pet the dragon. Oh well, he had plans to come back here again anyway, in less _legal_ circumstances. He could find the dragon then, and maybe convince it to join the crew.

 **PAGEBREAK**

After getting out of the bank with a fairly large bag of money that held what had to be the most confusing currency ever. Couldn't everything be the same, instead of these Galleons and sickles and knuts. And their conversion rate to each other! It was almost to confusing to wrap his head around.

As he promised Snape left them alone, saying that he was heading back to the Leaky Cauldron where he expects them to be back to in two hours.

After that the three pirates decided to split up, each taking part of the list to give them more time to look at other things.

 **PAGEBREAK**

Ace shuddered at the thought of the robes he would have to wear. He had completely ignored the other things that he would need like the gloves and hat. Being a logia he couldn't see the point in wearing gloves and he had no intention of wearing any hat other than his beloved orange one.

"Hello, can I help you?" Asked the shop owner.

"Yes, I need school robes." He answered and after a moment, added "please."

"Of course, for Hogwarts right?" Ace nodded at that. "Which house are you in?"

That made Ace pause. He didn't think that people who started this school where his age, and from what he gathered before, Hogwarts had four different 'houses' that distinguished the personalities of the students.

Luckily he thought up a quick lie.

"Oh, sorry I forgot to say. These aren't for me." He paused a moment to give her a sheepish smile before continuing. "They're for my brother Luffy, who's just starting, but he's over getting the rest of his things right now and asked me to get his robes as we are in a bit of a hurry."

The shop owner looked at him. "Okay then, I have some blank robes here. While it's better to get them fitted personally I can fit them later when your family has more time." She paused while looking through the pile of robes. "What size is your brother?"

Seeing as the robes were for him he needed them to fit.

He gave a moment's pause to make it look like he was actually thinking about it. "He's really tall for his age, just a bit shorter than me. Though if you give me longer ones, our mother can harm them for Luffy. She's a seamstress."

She looked like she wanted to protest about having someone else change her clothing, but after Ace made a point of looking impatient and like he was in a hurry, she rung up his purchase, which he paid for.

After that he looked at the rest of his list. Izo was getting him the potion supplies and Thatch had went for the couple thousand books that he seemed to need; not that he had any plans to read them. So all he had left to get was a wand, then it was exploring time!

 **PAGEBREAK**

All Thatch could think was that he right now held more books in his hand than he had seen the majority of the pirates on the Moby Dick read in their entire lives.

That then brought about the question of why someone needed some of these texts. The Headmaster person had given Ace a list of all the books needed from first to fifth year; as that was where he was supposed to fit in age wise. Still, Thatch wasn't much of a reader himself, he _could_ read if he had to, unlike some sailors who were illiterate, but it wasn't a passion of his; unlike cooking.

Which reminded him that he was going to poke around and see what different types of food and ingredients these wizards used. And go and try that Fire Wiskey that was advertised at the pub they had came in to.

 **PAGEBREAK**

Okay, thought Ace. Wand; check! Meeting a creepy old dude; check!

He had went to a shop called Ollivanders, as it seemed the most reliable place. There he was met by a small, elderly man who started babbling on about his 'parents' and wands and then had proceeded to measure obscure parts of his body. No he did _not_ need to know how long his left incisor was, or how long his nose was. As far as he could tell, there was no reason for any of it as the old man; presumably called Ollivander, appeared to ignore the measurements and walked around the teetering stacks of boxes in the back and grab at what appeared to be random.

Dropping the messy stack onto the counter he shoved a random one at Ace, only to grab it back before he could even wave it.

The couple wands that he did try had quite violent results. He had already set the man's hair on fire, knocked over two selves and had another one blow up in his own face. He thought the look on the man's face was hilarious when he saw the splinters of the wand burn up upon contact with his skin.

Eventually a wand with a phoenix feather as the core was decided upon and after paying the man, really he had just destroyed his shop so how could he not, Ace left to go wander the streets until his two hours were up.

 **PAGEBREAK**

Izo paid for some of the potion supplies while slipping the others into his sleeves, along with some other interesting things.

At first he had thought that Thatch should be getting them. Potions sounded like sciencey chemistry stuff and cooking was a science, so why not.

Now after seeing the items in the shop, Izo was worried that if Thatch saw any of these things, he would try to cook with these _things._

Deciding to waste more time until the two hours were up, Izo slipped into a store selling what looked to be bolts of enchanted cloth that changed colour.

He ignored the weird looks that was tossed his way by quite a few people.

 **PAGEBREAK**

When they got back to the Leaky Cauldron Snape was waiting for them by the bar, looking leaved that they had cut it close to the time specified.

He glared at them a bit before opening his mouth to speak. "I forgot to tell you, the Headmaster said that you would be remaining here until the start of the school year. Ask Tom about lodgings, it is under the Hogwarts account."

He then turned heel and walked into the fireplace, vanishing with a muttering of "Hogwarts, Headmaster's office."

Both Thatch and Izo were hard pressed to stop Ace from bursting into flames on the spot and attempting to roast the teacher through the fireplace.

"So when does school start, student Ace?" Thatch asked with a smile.

 **PAGEBREAK**

 **Super sorry for the long wait.**

 **who do you want Ace to be friends with and interact with? No matter what there won't be any pairings but I like the idea that Ace and Luna would be friends.**

 **Thanks for reading and if you feel like it review.**


	4. Exploring

**Sorry for the long wait! This isn't edited very well, so please excuse my mistakes.**

 **Let the chapter commence; in which food is stolen, Ace scares people, it is suggested that he is attracted to rocks, Ace is called precious and Dumbledore is good at manipulating impressionable youth. Or something like that.**

 **PAGEBREAK**

"I will not put up with that boy, Albus!"

The Headmaster smiled at Severus as he paced in front of his desk. He had just finished his rant about how the boy had acted in Diagon Alley.

"He stole my wallet too!" Snape exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air, and continued on before the headmaster could come to Ace's defence. "I know it was him. I don't know where you got that boy and his friends from, but put them back for everyone's peace of mind!" Snape demanded.

Albus heard Snape added under his breath, "He's even worse that his father."

Deciding to call him on it, Albus spoke up. "Now Severus, the boy is not related to James, so you can't hate him for that."

"That too!" Yelled Severus, ignoring the last comment about hating the boy. He had been raised by James,and the brat was just as smug and , "How could he be the child the prophecy spoke of if he was not born to Lily and James?"

"Prophecies are all about how you interpret them, Severus." He answered cryptically.

Glaring angrily at the headmaster, Snape left.

Dismissing Severus, Dumbledore took out an old, leather bound book, and began looking through it for any mention of the strange terms that the guests had spoke of.

 **PAGEBREAK**

Ace stared at the note in his hand. The Phoenix that belonged to the old man had dropped it off moments before.

First the geezer had decided that he had to go to school, and now he had also told Ace that he should learn the majority of the curriculum from previous years so that he would fit into the year that he would have been in if he actually belonged to this dimension. Though that was his wording; the Headmaster had it worded much prettier and more suggestive with an underlying hint of 'don't listen to me and you'll never get home'.

Though, no matter how it was worded, Ace wasn't happy with being told what to do.

Then add that he wasn't a book learner. Makino had drilled basic schooling into his and Luffy's head so he could read and write and most of his vocabulary had come from Sabo, and later from Makino when he had asked her for more lessons. Everything else he had learnt was from trial and error. He was more of a 'screw up whatever you're trying to do repeatedly until you finally get it right' learning sort of person.

Then there had also been the last comment that really had Ace's blood boil.

 _'While I understand that this is a lot for you to do in the allotted time, I find that it is necessary. Upon arriving at Hogwarts, I shall have a Professor observe how far you have come in the magical abilities and will place you in a year accordingly. If you for some reason are unable or unwilling to progress at any rate in knowledge, you shall be placed with the first years and learn from scratch. I have high hopes that you will be able to achieve in your learning well enough to be placed in your intended year.'_

He was not going to be stuck in an undersized room with poor ventilation with a group of screaming eleven year olds! Fuck, he loves Luffy and all but sometimes he was to much for Ace to deal with, he imagined a dozen or so Luffy's filling a room and just about went insane.

Growling, Ace started sorting through the books that he had gotten earlier with a newfound urgency.

He would show that stupid old geezer. Unfortunately he failed to realize that that was exactly what Dumbledore had counted on.

 **PAGEBREAK**

"Have you had any luck?"

Haruta looked up at the first division commander. She shook her head sadly, "No I haven't. I checked everywhere too! Even the places that Ace and Thatch use to hide from you when you're on a warpath that you're not supposed to know about. And Namur is searching the ocean ju-just in case."

Haruta rapidly blinked her eyes trying to stop the tears. She was a pirate and pirates don't cry, not even if some of their bestest friends ever suddenly disappeared and no one knew where they were.

"Don't worry, yoi. We'll find them." Marco reassured her.

The words were said with so much conviction that it created a firm belief in Haruta's mind that they would be found. That they may be lost forever didn't register in her mind anymore.

Marco smiled at her, though the smile was a bit tense and masked a worried interior, "Now get to work shorty."

Marco left the room, leaving a stuttering commander behind.

"I AM NOT A LITTLE KID!" She shrieked at him as the door closed.

 **PAGEBREAK**

"Hey Ace," Thatch asked the morning after they had been left stranded at the Leaky Cauldron.

"What?" Asked Ace as he flipped through year another book by someone called Lockhart, before huffing and throwing it into the fireplace were a large stack of them had already accumulated, Ace had decided to light them on fire later on.

"My memory might be fading from being hit on the head by Marco and Izo too many times, but don't you have a tattoo on your back?"

Thatch was met by Ace looking at him like he was stupid. "Are you okay?" He asked instead, he was pretty sure that everyone knew he had a the Jolly Roger of their crew tattooed on his entire back, it's not like he ever wore a shirt. And Thatch had been there laughing at him when he got it. It wasn't his fault it hurt! His tattoo on his arm had been done before he ate his devil fruit and hadn't hurt at all, but the artist was doing this one with a sea stone needle and it was extremely uncomfortable!

Thatch grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the full length mirror in the corner. "See! Tell me I'm seeing things!"

After turning his head every witch way until he could see the mirror; Luffy's power of being rubber seemed like it would be a great convenience right then, even if it looked creepy when he rotated his head three-hundred and sixty degrees. What Ace saw surprised him, his back was completely void of any ink or scar!

Thatch poked his back, which caused a shimmer to spread across the surface of his back, for a moment the shadow of a grinning skull and crossbones could be made out.

The shimmer reminded Ace of something that he had read in one of the useful textbooks Thatch had purchased the day before. Cough cough 'purchased'.

He began to rummaged through the pile and started flipping pages until he found the right page.

Standing back up he started reading allowed. "Concealment spells are quite tricky to learn. In the case of casting a barrier to prevent oneself from being seen and to blend into a background is of more advanced Wizardry. Spells used for cosmetic purposes on the other hand are much easier to learn, though still difficult to learn in their own right, are ideal for covering up those unwanted blemishes, or if the need arises the scrapes and scratches on knees that are seen when wearing shorts, last minute stains that won't come out in the wash or even for your daughters tattoos that she got during her rebellious phase that you don't want your great aunt Matilda to see… Now the wand motions for this spell are-"

After scanning the rest of the page Ace grumbled. "It doesn't say anything about getting rid of them, except that it'll wear off after a while,"

Ace considered it for a moment and then rummaged through his stuff, coming back with a permanent marker, he held it out jokingly to Thatch. Before he could say anything Thatch cut him off.

"Oh no, I refuse."

"But why?" Ace queried.

"Nuhuh, the Jolly Roger is precious to me too, and I am not butchering something so precious with my horrible artistic talent."

Ace's face took on a crestfallen expression. "But you draw on my face all the time! What does that mean about your views on me?"

"Awwww, sorry honey." Thatch replied in a voice dripping in sarcasm. Actually, it reminded Ace very much of some of the nurses telling him off when he tried to leave the infirmary too soon. "Does Precious be a bit grumpy now?"

Thatch laughed at his own comment while Ace just turned red, and not in a flamey way. "Don't worry, it was probably freaking people out. It's not like you got rid of it, and it will come back in a bit anyway."

Ace signed, "it's just that. I don't know, it feels like," he paused again, thinking about how to say this. "It's like I'm saying I don't want anyone to know Pops is my father or that that's where I belong. It's-"

"Like using your mother's maiden name?" Thatch asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"HEY!" Screamed Ace, "WRONG PATERNAL FIGURE!"

 **PAGEBREAK[if you don't like characters sexuality being joked about then maybe skip the last couple paragraphs of this part, or just skip to the next page break. This story still has no pairings nor will it ever, so take this however you want]**

It had been suggested to them not to venture out to the muggle side of London if they were unfamiliar with the culture. In an unanimous vote amongst the three it had been decided that they would not listen to the advice. So after going back to the bank and exchanging some of their appropriated wizarding money for the local non magical currency and another explanation about the currency, abet a much simpler one, they set out.

And had immediately lost Thatch when they walked past one to many food stalls, restaurants and marketplaces. In the end, they told him to meet them at the Leaky Cauldron and Ace and Izo walked out of the farmers market with lunch that they did not paid for and one person short. The food was quite good too.

Ace almost got himself lost on purpose when Izo dragged him into of all the places,a clothing store that must have had at least six floors. On top of the size, the prizes had so many zeros on them that he decided not touching things was the best bet for not getting the law enforcement called on them because things tend to spontaneously combust in Aces hands and it didn't seem possible for them to pickpocket enough money to pay for even one left shoe if they were forced to pay.

It also didn't help that Izo kept trying to convince him to go on a date with one of the store clerks who had done nothing but flirt with him since he had stepped foot inside the shop. She was constantly buzzing around them asking Ace if he needed any help at least seven times and was only drawn off when Izo dragged her into a conversation on the fabric that these tops were made of. When her back was turned Izo again started to persist with his commenting.

"No, I refuse. I don't care how attractive nor noligible about fashion she is, I don't want to go on a date with her. And what the hell is this string of numbers she handed me? Is it as Social Security number or something?" Ace held in his hand a string of numbers written on a card that the salesgirl had pushed into his hands before blushing and turning away.

Izo pursed his lips for a moment. "Well if you're not interested in her how about him." He said, pointing to another attendant further down the aisle helping an elderly lady pick out a handbag.

Ace glared at Izo, a bit tired of him insisting that he needed a girlfriend or boyfriend or significant other or something. It was getting a bit annoying. "No."

Izo huffed. "Fine if she isn't your deal, and neither is he, than what is? Rocks?" He asked, raising a delicate eyebrow.

Ace decided not to deem that comment with any more of a response than his death glare.

As he turned to walk down the escalator Izo threw the articles of clothing that he had been looking at the clerk's back and hurried after his crewmate. "Hey wait up Ace! Come on it was just a question. Besides I'm sure you and a slab of marble would make a cute couple. Or granite if you're into that…."

"Oh come on! Don't leave me it was a joke!"

"Aaaaaaaaaacccccccceeeeeeee!"

 **PAGEBREAK**

After escaping the department store, Ace decided that it was his turn to decide what to do. Food had already been vetoed by Izo, so they kind of just wandered around for a while and almost got ran over by a bright red double decker bus. Eventually they wandered into a building that looked remotely interesting, even if it was only because of the giant cannon outside its doorstep.

Izo thought that it would be a great place to learn about the history and formation of the world they were currently in. Boring! Ace just liked climbing into all of the vehicles that they had on display like a three year old, explicitly ignoring the signs that told him not too.

After trying to keep track of his friend, failing, and almost getting security called in the two of them when Ace tried to climb onto one of the suspended biplanes from the second floor balcony, Izo decided to do what was best for his sanity and leave Ace to his own devices and arrange a meeting point, and instructions not to get arrested. Then he wandered off.

Contrary to popular trends, Ace managed to not get arrested. He did end up getting kicked out of the museum; it was a good thing Izo decided to make the meeting spot outside, but this is getting ahead of the story.

After already being warned about fooling around in the various machines in the entranceway, Ace decided to give something else a try, also he had discovered that none of the machines ran, or were disabled in some way so they wouldn't run, which messed with his world domination plans. Such a shame.

He soon found a suitable way to get into trouble on the lower floors were he happened across a life sized model of a trench that people apparently fought in during some huge war or something. Anyway, Ace wasn't really interested in history or anything of any world, but he was interested in scaring the crap out of people and this seemed like a good place to do so. Throughout the trench there were sectioned off areas with mannequins acting out various scenes. He picked one of the last scenes and making sure that no one was around, stripped the mannequin of its clothing; a green military outfit, with metal helmet, and red soaked bandages, and changed into them. His various masquerades as marines when he needed to find out information and sneak places, proved to come in handy when getting dressed quickly, and he was soon into the position of the fake soldier; holding an eating pose while sitting on the fake mud floor.

His first victim turned out to be a family with a younger child, who was subsequently eating a snack that his parents had given him. Huh, Ace was almost sure they weren't supposed to be eating in here.

When they were right in front of him, Ace shifted, holding his tin plate of 'food' out to the kid.

"I'll trade ya kid." He said in his gruffest manner of voice. The child took one look at him, screamed and ran towards the exit, even his mother and father gave a startled yell. This went on for quite a few visitors, as they trickled through and Ace scared them, asking if they wanted some of his lunch, whether this looked like rat or human meat to them, and other things until he reached his match. He had resumed his motionless stance when a couple walked past the bend in the pathway, they both looked to be in their late teens. He reached out and grasped the man's arm and wheezed out in his best 'I am dying voice.'

"You gotta help me. They're trying to kill me… with bad cuisine."

The teen shrieked the highest pitched scream Ace had ever heard come out of a male and leaped at his girlfriend. Ace looked towards the girl for her reaction just in time to get a fist in his face.

"You insensitive arsehole!" The girl yelled. She went to take another swing at him, but her arm was caught by a security guard who had no doubt finally been informed that there was a person impersonating a mannequin down here. Ace was pleased to see the girl's boyfriend was sputtering in a corner while turning red after realizing just how loud he had shrieked.

"Well look at the time," Ace said, "It's time for me to go, 'twas fun but I have places to be."

The other security guard grabbed Ace's shirt sleeve, not letting him go, and informed him not to ever come back.

And that was how Ace got thrown out of the Imperial War Museum in London.

 **PAGEBREAK**

"It says right here. Using this spell will summon any object otherwise not held down by Magic that is within the casters vicinity."

Izo was interrupted from his hemming of Ace's atrocious robes by Aces evil laughter as he continued to read one of his textbooks.

As soon as he heard that he could summon things Ace's mind was working with evil schemes; only some of which included stealing things of high value.

Thought of effortlessly stealing treasure out from underneath people's noses could wait though, instead Ace dug through one of Thatch's piles of books and grabbed on that had local recipes in it.

'Hmmm, this looks good.' He thought,

"Acio, pancakes and sausages."

Ace waited a good while and had almost given up when he saw golden disks coming soaring through the air, and splitting helplessly against the closed window.

Across the street, a patron of an open air Cafe was very upset over the disappearance of her breakfast.

"Let's try this again." Ace made sure to open both the window and the door, not wanting to explain why there was goo all over the hall or outside wall. "Acio, shepherds pie," Ace waved his wand and waited.

Soon a delicious, steamy, fresh from the oven pie appeared before him, complete with a plate too.

Izo shifted from his seat, glaring at Ace as laughter bubbled from the teen. Izo decided to stay where he was, any closer and he might catch whatever insanity that had infected Ace.

-•-~-•-

Downstairs in the pub portion of the Leaky Cauldron, Ronald Weasley sat staring at the empty place before him. He had been so close, Tom had set down his order and before he could even touch it, it disappeared.

He had such rotten luck.

PAGEBREAK

 **Extra**

 **(Ace and the magic dragon) [I was going to post a different Extra that involved cell phones, owls and den den mushis but a reviewer mentioned Ace meeting a dragon and I was thinking, "I have something already typed up for that"! So here it is.]**

"Another major break in occurred at Gringotts, the other happening almost five years ago. This time it was one of the family vaults that was broken into. Though not everything was took, a major amount of the money and gold items were taken. All family heirlooms have said to be accounted for though. The inheritor of said vault has been unreachable for comment." Izo read from the morning paper.

Izo looked at Ace, who was still laying on his bed in the Inn, drying to decide whether or not he should go back to sleep.

"Is there anything you want to inform us of?" He asked, "possibly about events that took place last night?"

"I don't think dragons understand human languages."

Izo gave him one of his many glares.

"Fiiiine, I might have broken into the bank and robbed my vault." Ace said sheepishly, "Don't worry though, I got lots of stuff for you guys too. And some gold to take back with us!"

Izo felt a headache coming on. "Why, pray tell us, did you decide to rob your own vault?" He had thought he had Ace figured out before this whole different dimension. Apparently there was more going on in the kid's brain than eat, sleep at random intervals, pick fights with opponents that you can't possible win against.

"And why didn't you invite me?" Whined Thatch from across the room.

Now Ace looked even more sheepish. "Well," he began, "The money was left to me by my 'adoptive' parents," Ace made air quotes around the word, slightly sneering at it, "Who I don't recognize as my parents so they shouldn't really recognize me as their son, thus it would lead to me not inheriting any money from them, because we are in No way connected. We still needed money though so I decided why not just steal it! The Dumbledore guy said that all their living relatives that would stand to inherit any of the money are all dead. So easy target! And there's no one that you feel bad for because that they are now penniless!"

"You sir," Izo sighed, yep here comes another migraine, "Are an idiot."

"But the dragon was so friendly! I mean, first he tried to burn me to death but that didn't work, so then he was really friendly and kept trying to cuddle up to me; I think it's because I'm so warm and it was really dank and musty down there. It was so sad! He doesn't get any sunlight and is chained down there and we should totally break him free and see if he wants to join the crew!"

"How does having a fire breathing dragon on a wood ship seem like a good idea, at all?" Izo asked.

Ace pouted at that answer, he realized the dangers and impracticality of that, also he wasn't sure how he would convince the dragon not to eat the other crew members, and living beings should not be taken to other dimensions, it was not right. And no, he definitely wasn't thinking about a meddling old man. He wasn't really.

But he couldn't leave the dragon there so he decided he would just let it free before he left. Let it soar around and cause trouble for people here, payback bitches!

First he had to figure out exactly how to get back though, for that plan to work.

 **PAGEBREAK**

 **Before anyone says anything about it, I know Haruta's is a guy in canon. But I like female Haruta so yeah, she's a girl here.**

 **And in good-ish news, I wrote the last chapter for this, which is some of my main motivation to finish this story; so I can post my super awesome ending! I don't have any middle chapters written but meh, I'm working on it. I'm still not sure how long to make this, though. Next chapter still doesn't have him on the Hogwarts express, and the other chapter should end at the sorting so there will still be a few more chapters**

 **Question time because I like hearing other people's opinions. What house do you think Ace should be in? I'm mostly decided on it but I could be swayed if lots of people think so and there are good justifications for it.**

 **I hope you like that I stick them in normal London for a bit. I would have done more, but I ran out of ideas.**

 **Thanks for reading and if you feel like it, review please!**


End file.
